Various modeling methods of stacking sheets to form a three-dimensional modeled object have been proposed, and for example, a three-dimensional modeling method using metallic sheets as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-71530 (published on Mar. 11, 2003) is known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-71530 discloses a technology of stacking two metallic sheets to fasten the sheets by laser welding and then cutting the sheets by irradiating an upper metallic sheet with laser light at least twice to model a laminate.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-71530 cannot be applied to sheet materials that cannot be subjected to laser welding and thus, this is a modeling method limited to metallic sheets.